1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a hand tool, and more particularly to a multi-use hand tool for a craft knife.
2. Description of Related Art
A conventional craft knife has a handle and a blade box. The handle has a front end, a rear end, a connector, a blade and a cover. The connector is mounted on the front end of the handle and comprises a mount and an annulus. The mount is tapered and has a slot and a thread. The annulus is rotatably mounted around the mount. The blade is detachably mounted in the slot of the connector. The cover is detachably mounted around the connector to cover the knife blade. The blade box is separately disposed for storage of replacement blades to prevent the blades from being lost, damaged or causing injury.
When the blade requires changing, the annulus is rotated, allowing the slot to open and release the blade from the connector to allow a replacement blade from the blade box to be mounted in the slot of the connector and held securely by rotation of the annulus. However, the blade box is separated from the conventional craft knife. Therefore, when using or carrying the conventional craft knife, the handle and the blade box must both be carried which is inconvenient since space in a tool box, tool bag or tool belt is limited and when carried in a tool box or bag, the blade box may open scattering very sharp blades in the box or bag so causing a safety concern.
Furthermore, the conventional craft knife only can used to cut an object, but cannot use to fasten or loosen a nut, bolt or screw so requiring multiple tools to be carried, especially inconvenient when working up ladders or with limited space on a tool belt.
The hand tool for a craft knife in accordance with the present invention mitigates or obviates the aforementioned problems.